Axel needs help
by loverr-of-life
Summary: Axel needs help finding Roxas. He goes to Sora for help. not very good since its my first one and it didnt take me very long. its really short. maybe 1 pagE? not sure but. it isnt the best.
1. Chapter 1

"Roxas!"

Says a very strong voice. Sorer glanced at the owner of the voice. Sora couldn't be more than 6 ft. away from him, and he couldn't make out exactly his face, but he was wearing a long black cloak. It covered all of his body.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?!" Sora said, you could tell if he didn't get an answer soon, he would start a rant about it.

"You don't remember?" The voice was, soft, but strong. He couldn't remember a time when he'd heard that such a, calming voice.

"Remember what?" He still couldn't help but wonder, was he forgetting something? Someone?

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I need your help."

"Who are you?? What's your name?? I know who you are! You're part of organization 13 aren't you?"

"You remember? I'm so FLATTERED. Anyways, like I said, i need your help."

"What could you possibly need my help for??"

"I...I...I want my best friend back."

Sora was definitely confused now. How was he supposed to help this random guy find his best friend?? He didn't get it, but really. Who would? So, he ask the man in black, " Why should I help you?"

"Your the only one that can get him back."

Okay, Sora was lost. Why was he the only one that could get him back? Who was the man in black? What or who was he forgetting?? It was all so confusing.

The man in black made a portal like thing, Dark portals, that's what they were called. He jumped into and right before he went in fully, he took off the hood, showing his red fiery hair, and his bright green eyes. Sora could've just died in his eyes.

"The name is axel, don't forget it."

As Axel, stepped through the portal, Sora ran after him.He grabbed Axel's wrist, not intending on letting go. Once he finally got Axel's attention he said, "I'll help".

"You will?" Axel looked surprised. He knew Sora was stubborn as hell. He thought he would never help him. Ever. He thought wrong.

Axel told him, "Be standing right here, tomarrow. 12 noon. Don't be late."

"So it's a date?"

"i guess you could say that" Axel laughed gently. You could tell he was goign to have fun.


	2. Chapter 2

After his talk to Axel, Sora went to find a hotel. Just for the night. If he went home is mom would question him intently. Mostly because she could tell when something was on his mind. His hotel room was on the 3rd floor. He walked out of his room, down the hall, to the elevator. He reached his hand out and pressed the button to go downstairs. The elevator doors opened and out stepped a man and a woman. The man looks about 30, wearing a formal suit, brown hair, and glasses. The woman on the other hand, was wearing old cooking clothes, and she looked as if she was about to pass out from working. Sora stepped into the elevator and reached his hand out to press the button that stated the number 1. Nobody talked while he was in there, he wondered if it was always that quiet. The elevator doors opened and he slowly stepped out. The man and woman stayed in, he didn't know why though. Floor 1 was the last floor.

He looked around the main office; the main desk was made of oak wood. The lobby was pretty big; it had three couches, and 2 big chairs. The flooring was carpet, kind of a tan color. The woman at the desk was very thin, she had brown hair tied up into a bun, and she was wearing a blue top with jeans. Sora walked over to the pay phone, it cost $0.50, so he reached deep down into his pocket and fumbled trying to get some cents. He pulled out, a piece of gum, a penny, a paper clip, and finally $0.50. he put both coins into the machine, pick up the phone, and dialed the number.

The message machine came on, "hello. You've reached 789-4357. Please leave a message after the tone, thank you."

"Hey mom, its me Sora, just calling to say I'm not coming home tonight, I'm staying at a hotel. I'll be fine, if you need me call the Kingdom hotel. Bye"

After that, he went back up to his hotel and plumped down onto the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and tried to imagine what Axel had meant, when he laughed, or who was his best friend. It was all such a blur.

He didn't know what to do about it. He had till noon tomarrow to think about it. he glance over at the clock and read 12:46am. He couldn't go to sleep though. He had to much on his mind. Mostly Axel. Several questions were floating through his mind. Why did everyoen call him roxas? Who was axel's best friend? Why couldn't Axel find him alone? Why was he talking to himself so much? He couldn't think straight. And he looked one more time at the clock. 12:48am. How could time go so slow?

He decided just to go to bed. He thought it would help him. He changed into some pajamas he had found in the hotel bathroom, and got into one of the beds. He thought more about Axel. He slowly fell asleep around 1:10 am.

The next morning, He awoke with such a delighted face. The sun was up, and he quickly looked over at the clock, it said 11:30. He jumped up changed back into his clothes and ran downstairs to catch some breakfast before Axel got there. There was plenty to chose from. He looked at all the food and saw pancakes,eggs,bacon, cerel, juices, oatmeal, bagels, and muffins. He felt like he could eat a elephant. He ran to the bacon and eggs. Got some of that, and grabbed some orange juice. There was a giant clock tower right outside his hotel room, so he ran up stairs to his room and looked out his window. It was 11:59. he literally ran downstairs, he didn't have time to wait for the elevator.

When he got downstairs, he saw the dark portal just closing and in front of it was Axel. Wearing the same thing, nothing different about him. Sora straightened his back, fixed his hair so it looked good, and then he shoved the wrinkles out of this pants.

he walked slowly over there, and as he was looking around he relized nobody was moving, it was like time frooze. He didn't relize that yesterday, but now it was clear. Sora walked closer to Axel, he was now only about 4ft away, he walked closer and Sora tapped him on the shoulder, Axel turn around, quick as lightning, and reached towards his face, Sora couldn't tell what happened.

It happened so fast, but Axel's lips were soft as snow, Sora intently tried to pull away but Axel kept pushing him up against a wall. Sora didn't know if he was enjoying this or not. For right now, he was 49 hating it and 51 loving it. Axel slowly stepped away from him and let him breath. Quickly, Sora asked, "What the hell was that for?" acting as it was horrible.

Axel didn't say anything, he just made his dark portal, and he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora couldn't have been more...SHOCKED. Axel had just tried to make out with him. He didn't just try either, he suceeded. Everyone began to move again, like nothing had happened. Maybe they didn't see what happened, I mean after all, everyone was frozen. Sora asked himself, " what the hell just happened?" He wasn't sure he could answer himself. He went over to the pay phone to call his mom and let her know, he was fine, even though, you could clearly tell he was not fine.

This time, he had no money for the pay phone. He went up to the lady at the desk and asked her," Can I borrow $0.50 for the phone?"

"Why? don't you have money?" Sora thought that was pretty rude, seeing as he is just a kid.

"I did, I used it yesterday for the phone, I had to call my mom"

"Well, who are you trying to call now?"

"My mother. She is probably worrying about me"

"Your mom would never care about you."

This got Sora pissed! He jumped over the desk, started screaming his head off at the lady, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you such a stupid idiot?! I mean comon! Telling one of your custormers that their parents hate them? why do you even work here? God Damnit!"

The lady was very calm about the whole matter, she decided she was going to answer all his questions.

"Okay, for one, when I was growing up, my parents didn't care for me. That's why now, I mostly think parents don't care. Secend question, I'm a "stupid idiot" because I won't give you $0.50? And I work here because I didn't graduate from High school, so I got a shitty job. Is that alright with you?"

Sora never thought anyone would ever just let all that out, and so quickly, so calm. He suddenly relized she was crying, not only were tears dripping down her face and eyes red, but her heart was crying on the inside for years. He could tell.

"Look Miss, I'm sorry. I just wanted to call my mom. She really does care about me, and your mother and father probably just didn't show it to much, but they still did care."

"NO. They didn't. They always hit me, for no reason. Dad always came home real late, drunk as usual, all my friends said at least you have a father, but alot of times I'd wish he would just die. Mom wasn't any better, such a whore. Always coming home in morning stayed out all night, having sex with every other guy on the street. Dad would hit her too. She didn't care though. Alot of the times when mom wasn't home Dad would try to rape me. I told my mom, but she wouldn't believe me. Then one night, Dad came home, real drunk and mom wasn't out having sex with anyone that night, so she was home. He killed her and tried to kill me. His drunk ass couldn't find me though. I had run down the street and lived with my nieghbors. Someone called the police on him and he has jail for life."

Sora just sat there, he couldn't find the right words. How was he suppose to come back on that?? Well, as he sat she started talkign again, he couldn't tell what she was saying, she was mumbling, " What did you say Miss? I couldn't hear you"

"I said, I visited my dad once, He looked better then I remembered, His hair was short and brown, but shaggy. And his hands, they looked old. Old and broken. I couldnt really make out what was wrong with his leg, but he was limping. I talked to him for a hour about his life, and he said he was sorry for trying to kill me, I will never trust him. What he told me, about him being sorry, was the biggest lie he has ever said."

Sora tried to imagine what kind of life was this lady living? What else was wrong in her life?

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Were your nieghbors nice to you?"

The lady didn't answer. Sora figured he should end the conversation before her tears crush his heart too. Sora told the lady he was sorry, and that he would look aroudn in his room and probably find $0.50. He went back to the elevator, and what he didn't relize why he was talking to her, was that everyone in the lobby was watching them. Then he started to remember, Axel.

Axel made out with him. Does that mean tomarrow he is supposed to meet him again? Just deal with Axel making out with him? Well, he liked it. He liked the way axel's kisses felt like a rose, smooth, but it has its thorns. He hadn't felt any thorns though. He enjoyed it.

"I enjoyed it. It was awesome. What am I saying? I hated it. It was horrible."

Severeal people stared at him. He was talking aloud to himself. Who wouldn't stare? By this time, he was on his floor, walking slowly down the hallways to his room. He reads on his door, ROOM 149. He slowly entered the door, and as he stared intently at the bed, someone was sitting on it. They were sitting on the end of the bed, legs crossed, they were waiting for Sora to come in. It was...

AXEL


	4. Chapter 4

(BTW; my computer didn't have spell check for a while, and I was kind of typing fast so hopefully there wont be any more "SPs")

Sora couldn't say a thing. He was so shocked. I mean his brother always called him gay, but he never thought there would be a guy sitting on his bed waiting for him in a hotel room. He started letting his mind wonder, it went to some BAD places. Dirty thoughts came into his mind, he thought about Axel. He really couldn't get him out of his mind. After a few minutes in Lala land, he realized Axel was still sitting there. He peered back onto the bed, and there was no Axel.

Had Sora imagined him sitting there? He started thinking again; he thought that maybe his mind just wanted Axel there so he imagined him. All of a sudden, he looked down onto the bed where he thought Axel had been sitting to see if there was an imprint on the bed of some type. He glanced down to find a envelope. At first he didn't move, he thought it was probably from Axel. That got him a little to excited. He attacked the bed in attempt to get the letter. He ended up completely missing the bed, and falling onto his face. It was licked sealed. He started to fondle the envelope, realizing that Axel's tongue had been on the envelope.

He decided now would probably be a good time to OPEN the letter. He opened it, and inside there were two things. One was the letter itself, and the other, a little shocking to Sora, a key. Sora examined the key, it liked like any normal key, nothing special. He thought if he read the letter it might explain. So he slowly, and carefully opened the folded letter. It read:

Dear Sora,

Hope your enjoying your stay here. This is an extra key to your hotel room because we found yours on the ground. We thought you might like another. If you need anything please call downstairs in the lobby. Sorry we didn't leave the note on the door, we had to unlock your door so you weren't locked out.

Enjoy,

Hotel Kingdom

Oh god. That's all the letter was? That's what Sora got all excited? To find that he lost his key somewhere. He calmed down and thought to himself. He sat down in an old hand carved rocking chair. He thought for a minute, and he decided he would go home 12 noon sharp. But only see him, not have another make-out session. Who was he kidding. He wanted Axel to push him up against a wall, and be that soft and smooth rose. He was a little afraid though. What if he felt those thorns?

He glanced over at the clock and read: 2:24 pm. He decided to figure out if Axel was REALLY there or not. He looked around in the spot where Axel sat, and BAM! Right away he spotted something that wasn't his and new it wasn't the workers of the Hotel. It was a condom. He thought about this, was Axel planning on raping him? Well he thought some more and realized it wouldn't be rape if he enjoyed it. Either way he was kind of excited. He called his older brother, Riku. Riku was only about a year older than him, and he never let him forget it.

Riku: hello?

Sora: yeah, hey it's Sora

Riku: oh. Hey I didn't recognize the number

Sora: yeah I'm a hotel

Riku: okay so… why'd you call?

Sora: I have a question

Riku: yes??

Sora: I met this girl

Riku: aww little Sora has a girlfriend

Sora: shut up can I ask you or not?

Riku: ummm yeah shoot

Sora: okay well she was in my room, and she brought a condom

Riku: omg my little bro is getting some?!?

Sora: are you going to help or not

Riku: just tell her.. you want to get to know her

Sora: but what if I want to..

Riku: you want to?!?

Sora: ummm kind of…

**Riku hangs up**

Oh, great. Well I guess I'll just stay here two more nights. What harm could that do??


End file.
